Remember Me
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Just saw the Hallmark movie Remember Sunday, and loved it! Didn't get why Molly and Gus had to break off briefly only to get back together at the end. I cam up with this short fic for what happened after.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Hi

**Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Hi**

Gus Gillenwater opened his eyes to the sound of the alarm beeping. As he came into consciousness, his brain was at a complete blank. There was nothing there, no recollection of anything that had happened before March 2009. He could not remember anything.

Not even the beautiful woman who now lay in his bed and stared at him adoringly. The woman who now sweetly kissed his lips.

"Good morning, Gus," she whispered against his mouth.

And then something clicked. The sweet smell of freesias...

"Molly..." Gus moaned. "Molly Branford..."

"Hmmm... haven't gone by that name in a while," Molly mused.

"Why not?" Gus asked, confused.

"Look over my shoulder," Molly prompted. Gus did so, to see a sticky note taped to the top of the alarm clock. It read: YOU LIVE IN NEW ORLEANS - READ THIS. An arrow pointed to a folder on the bedside table, and the folder had printed READ ME EVERY MORNING on it.

Gus retrieved the folder, and leafed through it. Reminders and pictures and little notes pieced together his life like a jigsaw puzzle. A reconstruction that occurred every morning.

"Live in New Orleans... I work at a jewelry store..." Gus noted the reminders as he leafed through them

Molly turned Gus's face to her and kissed him. "And I'm your wife. We married on September 22nd, 2014." She pointed to a paper clipped picture from their wedding day. "See?"

Beholding the picture, Gus nodded. Flashes of images, as if coming from a dream, resurfaced - amorphous, the contours slightly out of focus. Molly in a white dress... flowers everywhere... and a truck that read Molly's Petals... Molly's Petals something...

"The flowers... were yours... you own a flower shop..."

Molly beamed and pecked his lips. "You're getting better!"

"Thanks to visual cues," Gus muttered. How embarrassing was it to have to rely on pictures so he could know this beautiful woman was married to him?

"Think positive!" Molly encouraged, rising languidly from bed and adorning her naked body in a bathrobe. She turned back to him. "Coming?" Gus blinked, too busy staring at her immaculate figure before scrambling after her.

Gus Gillenwater had once been a prominent cosmologist in California. After suffering an aneurysm that destroyed his ability to make short-term memories, he had moved to New Orleans to be close to his sister and was placed under her care. While working in a jewelry store, he had meet Molly Branford one day while she was waitressing at Addie Mae's a few doors down. They had fallen in love, but briefly separated before getting back together. Since then, Molly had done whatever it took to help her husband get through his days.

It helped that their places of work were right down the street from each other. Addie Mae's had since closed, and Molly's old boss, Baptiste, had left her with the building when he died, which now housed Molly's Darling Petals.

Gus and Molly left the apartment they shared after breakfast, taking Molly's car down past the trolleys and into downtown New Orleans. Coming up on their street, the couple paused in front of the jewelry store.

"Have a good day, honey!" Molly pecked Gus's lips before racing over to her flower store halfway down the block. "I love you!"

"Love you too, babe," Gus called back with a smile. How did he get so lucky? He entered the store at 9 AM, right on time.

"Morning, Sam!"

* * *

That evening, the Gillenwaters were having dinner. Gus stared at his wife from across the table, eyes full of love. She was so beautiful. Her eyes, her lips... he wanted to remember it all. Damn him for forgetting everything night after night when he went to sleep! He never wanted to forget Molly's beauty. It was a unique beauty that he wanted to spread beyond her.

All at once, he pictured a little girl with Molly's eyes. And with his facial features... A child... _Their_ child...

"Molly?"

"Hmmm?"

"... Did you ever think about wanting a baby?"

Molly paused. She dared not let out a sigh. "Gus... honey... you know why we can't..." One of Gus's old girlfriends, before he had his accident, Lauren Reynolds, had warned Molly early in their relationship that Gus might not remember any children of his. It was hard enough for Molly to remind him every morning that they were married. And caring for a baby... could Gus remember that, on top of just remembering his own identity?

"And why can't we? Because I might not remember our child?" Gus choked up. "Yeah, it's true that I might know our son or daughter's name when I get up in the morning, but if I can be reminded that I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world, surely I can be reminded of a child of ours?"

"It's different," Molly sighed. She hated to bring up these points, even if they were true. She never wanted Gus to feel like he was... mentally deficient in any way. She would never pity him! She truly loved him. But, at the same time, Molly was a realist. And she loved Gus enough to realize what Gus was capable of and not put any more aggravation on him. "Could you remember to pick him up from school? Or feed her? A baby is a big responsibility. Besides, we both have our jobs..."

"Molly." Gus took her hands in his. "I can do _anything_ as long as I'm with you. Past the morning, and with reminders in my recorder pen, I could do it! I could be a stay-at-home dad. You would never have to give up the flower shop; I wouldn't let you anyway - it's your dream! Trust me."

Molly's eyes filled with tears. He would take on the childcare... just so she could keep the shop? Finally, she got out: "I _do_ trust you." She stood from the table, and took his hands, tugging him out of his seat. "OK. Let's make a baby."

Gus grinned widely. The couple kissed playfully, backing up into their bedroom and onto the bed. Pretty soon, they were making love...

* * *

In the afterglow of sex, Gus sat naked at his desk, watching his wife sleep. He recorded one last note into his pen: "You and your wife, Molly Branford Gillenwater, tried to get pregnant tonight. It was... wonderful. Try to find a way to give her a baby." Downloading the audio data so that it typed out in Notes on his laptop, Gus saved it and settled in next to the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Gillenwater

**Chapter 2: Baby Gillenwater**

Molly had orders stacked up to the ceiling, it seemed. Orders for roses and carnations. Needed for this wedding or that graduation. Her business had grown so much, it was hard to keep up.

Especially since she had started to feel sick.

After throwing up in the back bathroom again, Molly called her old roommate.

"Jolene? It's Molly."

"Molly! Hi! How's Gus?"

"He's great. Remembering things OK. Hey, listen, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

That night, in her bathroom just off the master bedroom, Molly stared at the pregnancy test. The test that had come back positive. Gus had just stepped out to run an errand, promising to be back soon. She was pregnant; she couldn't wait to tell him!

Stepping into their bedroom, Molly noticed that Gus had left his recorder pen on his desk. Smiling, she picked it up...

* * *

When Gus returned, he and Moly readied for bed. The last task at hand was to download Gus's recorded memories into his laptop. At one point, when the pen beeped to start a new recording, Molly's voice came on:

"Hi, this is Molly, your wife and sweetheart, who loves you very much... so much, that I am having your baby. You're going to be a father, Gus Gillenwater. I love you!"

Gus watched the laptop automatically turn these words into text before turning back to his wife, where she was lounging on the bed with an impish grin. He was stunned.

"Really?"

Molly's smile could light up the sun. "Really."

Gus kissed her deeply. "I love you," he got out through his tears.

* * *

Molly continued to work in her flower shop over the next several months. When it came time for her to go on bedrest, she reminded Gus of the plan they had arranged. Gus quit his job at the jewelry store, and took over running Molly's Darling Petals while his wife went through the rest of her pregnancy. At night, Gus would care for Molly's every whim. And every night, he would put in his recorder pen like a prayer: "Do not forget March 7th... do not forget March 7th..." For March 7th was the baby's due date.

* * *

On the morning of March 5th, 2017, Molly woke up to contractions. She managed to drag herself out of bed and grab her overnight bag after dressing. She debated whether to wake Gus, but seeing him sleeping so peacefully, she couldn't do it. Besides, he would have the folder and the pen and other notes to help him. She pecked his lips softly, whispered, "I love you. Remember." and left for the hospital.

When Gus awoke hours later, he had no idea where he was. The visual cues led him to the folder. He lived in New Orleans... he now worked in a flower shop called Molly's Darling Petals... there was a picture of him and a lady in a white dress labeled, MY WIFE, MOLLY.

Molly... Molly... he knew her name was important, but how? She was his wife. But who was she exactly? _Where_ was she?

Gus decided to call his best friend, Jerry, whom he had known before the aneurysm and thus still remembered.

"Jerry! I'm trying to remember... who's Molly?"

"Your wife," Jerry patiently reminded him. "I was Best Man at your wedding?"

"My wedding, yes! But... where is she?"

"She's not there? What about the baby?"

"Baby?... What baby?"

"Oh my God..." Jerry breathed. "Stay there! Actually, scratch that - get dressed and _then_ stay there! I'm coming to get you!"

Gus did as he was told. He answered the door on the first knock some twenty minutes later to find Jerry standing in the hall.

"Come on!"

Racing down to the street, the two men hopped into Jerry's car.

"Moly must have taken hers to the hospital. Merry friggin Christmas, man! You're having a baby, in case you weren't aware."

"Jerry... I wasn't aware."

"Which reminds me: recorder pen?"

"Check."

"Memory folder?"

"Check."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

When Jerry and Gus arrived at the hospital, Gus approached the front desk.

"Um... Molly Gillenwater?"

The two men were directed to a room, where Gus beheld the woman who was apparently his wife, holding a blue bundle in her arms. Seeing Jerry, Molly looked deeply remorseful.

"He saved you then?" she asked her husband.

"Yes..." Gus said slowly.

"I knew I should have woken you up."

Sensing something, a recollection, Gus stepped forward and sniffed Molly's hair. Of course... freesias...

"Freesias... How could I forget that?... Hi, Molly," he smiled.

Molly smiled back, blinking back tears. "Hi..." She held out the bundle to him. "Do you want to meet our son?"

So Gus did.


	3. Chapter 3: Remember Your Family

**Chapter 3: Remember Your Family**

The alarm clock rang again reliably, waking up Gus.

"Good morning, honey." The beautiful woman in his bed kissed him in greeting. "It's me, your wife. Molly."

Frowning, Gus sniffed Molly's hair. There it was... freesias. Smiling in recognition, he kissed her back.

"Good morning, my love."

Gus proceeded to read his file folder, which now opened up to a paper clipped picture of him and Molly with a little baby. It was labeled MY WIFE MOLLY W/ OUR SON, JACKSON.

Rising from the bed they shared and donning her bathrobe, Molly proceeded into the nursery, scooping up the infant Jackson from his crib.

"He needs to be changed. Record that!" she called to her husband.

Gus clicked his pen. "Change Jackson's diaper."

"And we need more baby powder from the store!" Molly now hollered from where she was fixing her whole family breakfast.

"Which store?" Gus wrinkled his brow.

"The CVS on Conmoor Drive!"

"Get baby powder. CVS. Conmoor Drive," Gus dictated. He finished getting dressed and entered the kitchen to find his wife finishing the feeding of Jackson while also wolfing down her own eggs and toast. Gus took his spot at the table and turned to his waiting plate.

"I'm running late!" Molly pecked Jackson's bald little head, before running around the table; cradling her husband's face, she kissed him soundly. "I love you both! So, so much!"

"We love you, too! Jackson, say goodbye to Mommy!"

Jackson knocked over the last of his formula off his high chair instead, interestingly as soon as the door had closed behind his mother.

Retrieving wipes from the marked cabinet, Gus shook his head as he bent down to clean up the mess. He had to smile. Stay-at-home dad. What a crazy, magical life!

It was a life he hoped he could keep on remembering, no matter what happened day to day. He dictated one more message into his recorder pen:

"You're married to Molly Gillenwater. You have a son by her, Jackson Gillenwater. Never forget that, Gus. Never forget the life you have. Never forget this life..."

And Gus knew, as long as he had something to remind him, someone to believe in, he wouldn't forget.


End file.
